Late
by bunniPOP
Summary: Usually, Sakura shows up right on time. But in this case, when you can’t find your panties … at least she has a good excuse. Oneshot. SxS.


**LATE**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating:** T, just to be safe.

**Summary**: Usually, Sakura shows up right on time. But in this case, when you can't find your panties … at least she has a good excuse. Oneshot. SxS.

**Disclaimer**: Unfortunately (and maybe fortunately for you), I don't own it. Never have, never will. ):

* * *

"Syaoran."

"Hn."

"Syaoran. Syaoran!"

He mumbled something incoherently and rolled over, facing the other side.

"Wake up!" Sakura wailed, prodding his backside.

"Ten more minutes, babe."

"You said that ten minutes ago – and before that, ten minutes ago!" Sakura growled, tugging at the blanket he held so tightly to him. "Get up!"

"No."

"Syaoran! I'm going to be late!"

"…" he merely turned again and buried his face in his pillow.

"I have a little more than an hour to go, where are my panties?"

This got his attention. Syaoran tilted his head and opened one eye to look at her, as if he hadn't heard correctly. "Wha?" he mumbled incoherently.

Sakura glared down at him. "Where. Are. My. Panties?"

Syaoran lifted his head, supporting it with a propped up arm, grinning from ear-to-ear. Like any guy would do when they hear their girlfriend was panty-less, his eyes moved downwards. Although he was somewhat disappointed, his smile spread when he saw she had chosen to pick something herself from his closet. His blue boxers with a superman 'S' in bright red and yellow in the front.

Don't ask.

"And you're asking me because …?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. "Don't even try that innocent act with me!"

"You think I've got them?"

"Oh right," Sakura retorted sarcastically, "I forgot to ask that other boyfriend of mine. Stay right here while I call him."

This time Syaoran's brow creased. "Excuse me?"

"What? You don't think you're actually enough for me, do you?"

Syaoran growled, which made her smirk. "I don't like sharing."

"And I don't like it when you take my clothes."

"I never took any thing!" Syaoran retorted.

"I beg to differ."

He growled again, lay down and turned over, his back facing her. "Well, maybe once," Sakura heard him mumble.

"Once?"

"Or twice."

"Multiply that by ten and add three!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Tell me where my panties are!"

Syaoran turned around again, glaring at her, who glared right back. "Why would I steal your grandma undies?"

"_Grandma_?"

"They're not exactly what you call sexy, yanno."

"Syaoran – you're the most impossible – you –"

"– and charming. Oh, and don't forget hot," Syaoran grinned up at her, who fumed.

"AND egotistical."

"Ouch."

"I WANT MY PANTIES, YOU UNDERWEAR THIEF!"

"I'm going back to sleep."

Sakura let out a little scream in frustration before tackling him, tugging at the blankets. "Tell me where they are!" she wailed. "I can't go around wearing your stupid – grandpa boxers all day!"

"I thought all boxers were the same," came his reply.

"I – well – just tell me where my panties are!"

Syaoran sighed in defeat, turning over and catching her wrists with his hands. "Have you checked the living room? The bathroom? The other bathroom beside the living room?"

Sakura blinked. "Oh yeah," she smiled sheepishly. "I might've – uh, yeah … sorry."

"Hn. You can make up to me later."

She rolled her eyes, seeing the glint in his eyes before getting out of the bed. "Horny bastard," he heard her grumble under her breath, disappearing through the bedroom door.

Syaoran grinned, paused to hear if she was coming back, and felt under his pillow. He chuckled as he felt the lacy lingerie still in place. She'll probably beat him into a bloody pulp later on, but …

"LI SYAORAN!"

He winced. Childishly, he pulled the covers over his head … maybe it'll hurt a bit less when she attacks him?

"Li Syaoran, don't think you can hide from me –"

"Don't use my whole name," he whined, clutching the blankets tightly. "Any thing but my whole name, call me Syaoran, Syao, Ran, or Little Ranni-Cupcake would even do!"

Sakura snorted, still standing in the doorway. She looked at the scene before her again and had to stifle her laugh. Syaoran, this big, big man, hiding?

"Are you scared of me?" she couldn't help but ask, smiling.

"No."

"So … that's your normal sleeping position, right?"

"Yes."

Sakura inched closer to the bed before tackling him, throwing herself over his form. "I'm meeting Tomoyo in an hour and I don't want to wear your uncomfortable grandpa boxers!"

"Uncomfortable?" she heard his muffled voice from under the blankets. "That's not what you said last week."

Sakura blushed, but frowned. "If you don't give me my panties back," she threatened, "I'll have to tell Tomoyo. And then, when she won't believe me, I'll have to show her … in public."

Syaoran's head popped up from under the blankets; hair messier than ever, face flushed. "In public?" he echoed.

"Yep."

"As in … public, in the public where everyone can see public?"

"Yep."

Syaoran panicked. "Fine!" he gave up, pushing the covers away. "But," he smirked, grabbing her wrists once again, "there's no rush, and you need to reward me for finding your panties –"

"Finding?"

"– uh, giving you back your panties, so …"

Sakura felt a tingle of pleasure as he nibbled on her earlobe; it was clear what he had in mind for his 'reward'.

"I'm gonna be late," she murmured, while he nibbled on her lower lip.

"How much time have you got?"

"An hour."

Syaoran smiled against her lips. "I can be fast," he mumbled, before reaching down and pulling her – his – boxers down.

Tomoyo waited for forty-five minutes before Sakura showed up.

* * *

**A/N**: Short. Very short. And very unlike me. It's fun to experiment. (:

REVIEW!

Fairytale will be updated hopefully by the end of the week. Hopefully. Not promising you anything, though. :P


End file.
